<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint Me In Trust by itswormtime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270672">Paint Me In Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswormtime/pseuds/itswormtime'>itswormtime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Luna Lovegood, Autistic Luna Lovegood, F/F, Friends to Lovers, POV Ginny Weasley, POV Luna Lovegood, Pansexual Ginny Weasley, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswormtime/pseuds/itswormtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl emerges from the small crowd of gingers. She's got freckles all over her face and soft brown eyes. She walks up to me and shakes my hand. “Hello Luna, my name is Ginny Weasley. It's nice to meet you."<br/>Its Luna's third year at Hogwarts and she's finally ready to make some friends or maybe even something more.<br/>This is the first part of a Linny fic and new chapters are uploaded every Tuesday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint Me In Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is your author speaking. Before you begin reading this fic please note that one of the main characters is autistic. I am neurotypical but I have an autistic friend who reads through everything before I post it to make sure it is an accurate representation and inoffensive. Ginny and Luna will get together by the end of the fic. Please be patient. Thank you, and enjoy my fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pandora Hope Lovegood</p><p>1955-1990</p><p>I visit my mother's grave for the last time before I go to Kings Cross Station and begin my third year at Hogwarts. Sometimes I wonder what she'd think of me now. She’d be sad probably. Sad that her daughter that she had loved so much couldn't even make friends in her own Hogwarts house. She'd be disappointed in dad too that he went mad when she died and he hasn't been the same person since. She’d want him to move on.</p><p>Dad calls me into the house for breakfast and I find that he's made a full English breakfast with pumpkin juice. “Are you excited to go to school? You've got lots of new classes this year,” he asks. I don't have any friends at school besides Hagrid. The groundskeeper is very friendly and we often have tea and talk about magical creatures together.</p><p>“I’m excited to take care of magical creatures. Last year's third years got to ride hippogriffs!” I go on talking about all the classes I'm taking this year. I signed up for care of magical creatures, arithmancy, and ancient runes.</p><p>I quickly finish my breakfast and go upstairs to make sure I have everything properly packed and that I haven't forgotten anything. By that time it's already 10:30 so I grab my trunk and my wand and head downstairs.</p><p>“Ready to go moonchild?” he asks, looking up at me and smiling. That's dad's favorite nickname for me. He's always loved astrology and taught me about it since I was a child. It helped me cope when mom had her accident.</p><p>“Yep. I’ll find a school owl to send you a letter when I get there.” The school owls aren't great and sometimes you'll get bitten but I don't have an owl of my own. He grins conspiratorially and goes into his office leaving me in the kitchen wondering what's going on.</p><p>He comes back out of his office with an adorably tiny owl with beautiful speckled feathers and bright yellow eyes. “What do you want to name her?” Without really thinking about it I say the first name that comes to mind.</p><p>“Mouse. Her name is Mouse.” It's such an ironic and yet fitting name for the small owl. He grabs my trunk and Mouse’s cage and heads over to the floo. I've never liked the floo system. It's far too easy to mispronounce the place you're going to and end up in a completely different place.</p><p>He invites me to go before him and I take the floo powder and say as clearly as I can manage, “Platform 9 ¾.” The odd spinning feeling and other floo systems flashing by are overwhelming but I close my eyes and try to avoid the horrible experience that is sensory overload.</p><p>It is unavoidable though and I tumble out of the platform's fireplace and get odd looks as I run to find a quiet corner and calm down. Sensory overload is a common and often unavoidable occurrence for me and it is truly horrible. I had to make friends with the house elves in my first year because the great hall is too noisy and there are too many people for me to handle. I can't wear wool clothing because I cannot stand to feel it on my skin. I can't drink carbonated beverages because the bubbles can be physically painful. Sensory overload is a daily part of my life and it never does get easier.</p><p>When I am calm I go find dad so he can help me get my things loaded onto the train. I find him talking to a big family of gingers. It's the family that lives just across the creek from me and dad. A nice motherly looking woman greets me. “Hi! You must be Luna. Xenophilius was just telling us about you. We have a daughter your age you know. Ginny, say hi.”</p><p>A girl emerges from the small crowd of gingers. She's got freckles all over her face and soft brown eyes. She walks up to me and shakes my hand. “Hello Luna, my name is Ginny Weasley. It's nice to meet you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>